


Dress,Sick,Lipstick

by CENHCNME



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Henry, Break Up, F/M, M/M, Top Ben, Transvestite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CENHCNME/pseuds/CENHCNME
Summary: 破镜重圆的故事BDSM是线索随缘更新~





	1. Chapter 1

雨淅淅沥沥地下着，潮湿的冷空气被隔断在窗外，半透明的薄雾在玻璃窗上蔓延，滴着水的暖气机小声嗡鸣。

立裁的羊绒大衣似乎还弥漫着古龙水久久未能散去的后调，Henry全身赤裸，他弓着腰，用手臂支撑着整个身体的重量，凌乱湿润的黑发随意地搭在汗津津的额头上，绷紧的腹肌紧贴着身下昂贵的男装，那双握紧苍白的拳头紧紧攥着衣角，颤抖的双唇胡乱呓语，Henry按捺着流连的高潮，直到绷紧腹肌的一刻，他才用尽力气呼唤着心爱的男人的名氏——

“Ben……”

蜜色的丰腴身躯像被抽掉所有力气般瘫软在床上，狠狠地压着那身不属于Henry的衣装。他身下的真丝床单与丝绵被拧成一团，埋着头似乎在不可救药地吸取着脑中妄想的雄性荷尔蒙，红润漂亮的英伦美人虽然把唇膏蹭花了，但脸上却洋溢着异样的幸福笑容。

体贴的安抚犬前几天才学会扒门，Kal爪子刮弄门把的噪声好不容易唤回主人的理智。于是Henry扶着柔软的胸部，保持着最舒服地姿势毫无仪态张开着腿地翻过身来，他被包裹在棉布三角蕾丝里的乳尖红透了，仿佛在晨雾里刚刚采集下来的、滴着水的新鲜樱桃，勒得更紧的胸围让Henry情不自禁地又揉了揉尖端——Ben教会他的——把指甲磨平，把指尖彻底清洗干净后，才能轻轻地、温柔地捻动食指与拇指，隔着薄薄的乳罩耐着性子亵玩它们。

“别过来，Kal，Mummy is busy.”Henry细细地向他的宠物请求道，“Sit.”

庞大的美式秋天犬在床边追着尾巴转了个圈，它憨憨地歪着头，听话地蹲坐在木质地板上的一堆凌乱杂物中间。

“好孩子。”Henry瞥了一眼宠物狗，咧开嘴笑了。他皱着眉头和无辜表情看似宛如圣洁的玛利亚，即使裹在他身上的胸罩与单薄的内裤湿得一塌糊涂，他也一边安慰着着急的Kal，一边小心翼翼地解开乳罩，双手慢慢地把它们揉平，再叠起来放进床铺唯一洁净的角落里。洗得发白的内衣散发着独特的温婉体香，这是他和Ben第一次敞开心扉来的美好回忆，Henry陷入美梦似的抿着嘴呆滞地笑着，一遍又一遍地抚过这对心爱的乳罩，神情仿佛上世纪饥困时期舍不得扔掉破烂丝袜的娼妓。

然后他躺进天鹅绒枕头堆与Ben遗留的衣服里，亲自掰开大腿，情难自禁地露出像雏鹿般湿漉漉的眼神满足地注视着几乎要被插坏的香艳肉穴，硕大黝黑的仿真硅胶阳具只剩下平坦的根部在外头，白浊打湿了皱皱的柔软腹部与浅薄的深色耻毛，疲倦的生殖器软得搁在一旁，交织着的淫靡画面让毛绒绒的宠物Kal也禁不住别过了头。Henry像鼓励自己似的吻了一下捧在手心的金属肛塞，依依不舍地拉出按摩棒换上。假如Ben在场的话，他一定会用粗糙却令人安心的手掌摸着黑发的脑袋，用安心低沉的口吻夸奖Henry懂得忍耐高潮余韵的快感，在被干着的同时把一切安顿好，到最后才轮到自己。

雨一直在下，灰蒙蒙的天空压得人们透不过气来。

Henry以一个极其夸张的姿势任由身体在大床上伸展，条件反射般地无奈摆弄着四肢，仿佛要抓住什么似的他却没有得到任何实质回应——空虚与孤独渐渐占据了心窝，他紧闭眼睛运用天马行空的想象逃避现实，残酷冷冽的事实却不得不一次又一次把他拉回当下。情急之下Henry把一根拇指塞进了亮晶晶的双唇之间——就像婴孩保护天生自己的动作。

黑漆漆的，Henry突然感到眼前漆黑一片。那些无法制止的负面情绪像潮水般涌进狭窄的房间，他魂不守舍地蹬着腿后退，只听见Kal着急的狗吠却找不到爱犬的身影，紧接着，他被迫成为这场可怕噩梦的男主角，仿佛顿时有一股无形的力量把他拉向深渊，Henry像个毫无准备就被推上舞台的喜剧演员，当聚光灯照在身上的一刻，那颗狂跳的心脏快要蹦出胸腔，身穿破烂长裙挤着笑容的他毫无保留地向嘲笑自己的观众展示累累伤痕，没有一个人注意到他滑稽扭曲的脸颊上飞快滑落的冰凉眼泪。

他昏迷了好一会儿，在惊醒的那一刻猛地“砰”一下撞上趴在身边的Kal湿乎乎的鼻尖。安抚犬浑圆的眼睛盯着主人，不厌其烦地哈着气，顺便伸着舌头舔舔还Henry僵住的脸。

“Kal boy…”在得到默许后，Henry才把宠物整只抱进怀里。

Kal抖抖毛，它的目的不止如此。善解人意的大狗使劲摇摆着尾巴，指引主人注意到它好不容易才叼过来的牛仔裤。

“不，不要这样，Kal…”Henry切断了眼神交流，摆出一副完全拿它没办法的表情，试图阻止宠物狗好意的行为。

Kal扒弄几下，把塞进狭小口袋里的手提电话弄了出来。

“你也想念Ben了，嗯？”

Henry抚摸着Kal头顶最光滑的毛发，思忖半晌。

土生土长的伦敦人早已习惯了令人厌烦的阴雨天，他不免想起身边人对他进行心理安慰时的话——假如心情糟糕，那必然跟下雨天有关系。久而久之，Henry已经几乎不会在雨天出门。于是，游戏与“并肩作战”的网友变成了取代现实中社交活动的重要手段，外卖披萨加上流畅的网速，足以让Henry摆脱任何烦恼。

但几年前，他和Ben Affleck先生谈恋爱了。

每当假期，年长十一岁的恋人就会秘密地飞到他的身边，Henry痴情得像个初恋的男孩。在阴雨连绵的日子里，不称职的主人缩短了遛狗时间，于是他们拥有大片的独处时光。Affleck先生吻过了Henry的每一寸肌肤，然后把他推进房间里，锁上门做一天的爱，外面担心得团团转的Kal再急也不被理睬。

再后来，Kal终于得到重视了。它不但亲眼见证着Affleck先生给主人买了一套超大码连衣裙，还被允许参与他们浪漫的晚餐。Kal感到无比快乐，虽然只能屈服在Affleck先生冷冰冰的眼神下伸展前肢，但心胸广阔的宠物Kal全然不计较——谁让把Affleck仅剩的温柔都偷走的，正是穿着一身精致Valentino、娇羞得宛如油画中少女一般的主人呢？

渐渐地，Henry的衣柜了多了一个存放女士服饰的隔间。他像向家人出柜那时一般勇敢，毫不避讳自己对女装的喜爱。有时甚至只穿了没有棉垫的胸罩与透光的蕾丝的内裤，抹上引以为傲的火红唇膏，就大胆地缠上Ben的腿，抛着媚眼勾引他的老男人，赤裸裸地让Affleck把一米八的肌肉温软的Henry当作娇滴滴的女孩儿宠。

当然他的情人能给予他越来越多的溺爱。Ben在炙热肉穴里面射完精后还未等爱人排泄便用金属肛塞完全堵住穴口，对一脸委屈的Henry解释这是爹地的奖励。夜里Ben从后面拥抱着他，粗砺结实的指头扒下女式内裤，温热的掌心包裹着Henry疲倦的生殖器，边呢喃着情话边吻他的耳垂。Henry从未在雷雨夜睡得如此安稳，他沃腴的双腿喜欢夹紧Ben放在内裤里的手，然后捂湿他的耻毛，轻抓他的阴茎，拨弄他的睾丸。上帝啊，Henry罪恶地想，假如Ben不在身边满足他特殊的癖好，他根本睡不着。

可最后，他们还是分手了。

和平结束，平静得就像擦掉日记本上的铅笔字。Affleck再也没有私下到访伦敦，Henry除了工作也没有去美国的动机。

Henry不知道Ben有没有后悔过，毕竟Affleck是个比自己成熟有名得多的男人。但Henry再也走不出Ben为他发掘的蜜糖罐了，即使在他摔烂了所有化妆品，撕碎了贵得飞起的连衣裙后，他还是手抖着保留了每次和Ben做爱都会穿的蕾丝内衣，好好保存那些男人先前寄放在家里、一直没有（不打算）拿回的衣装，和口是心非地藏好印着Affleck姓氏的肛塞。

思绪被撒娇的Kal拉回现实，Henry愕然地滑动着手机屏幕。他好几次装作不在乎地打开通讯录，指头反复戳进“A”栏——A,Adam,Affleck…Henry死死地凝视着那串号码，空白的脑袋里过了一遍又一遍。

终于，他禁不住按下拨打——就在通话顺畅的声音响了两下后，Henry急忙慌张地按下挂掉，作贼心虚般地把手机扔回远处。

他怔着，连忙别过头拭去眼角的泪水，拧紧眉心压深深呼吸压抑着哭腔，捧着一脸茫然的宠物狗颤动道：Kal，求你别做这种傻事了。


	2. Chapter 2

剧终，银幕转黑，Henry已经热泪盈眶。

当他反应过来时，他汗津津的手与Affleck先生的紧紧地握在一起了。

“别，别那样看着我。”Henry赶紧低下头逃避Ben调笑却柔和的视线，他可不想初次见面就把自己感性的那面彻底暴露。这个主意真是愚蠢透了，剧组初次聚会的第一个晚上，就借着“仰慕”的名义把Affleck先生约出去不止，还把对方邀请到自己的房间，关上灯心血来潮地观赏了《恋恋笔记本》这种暗示性十足的电影。

“真没想到，我们的超人竟然这样就哭了？”Ben依然微笑着，饱含调侃意味的眼神几乎没有从Henry的发红的脸颊上离开过，然后伸出胳膊搂着Henry只隔了一层紧身开司米毛衣的身体。英伦男人为了更贴近他的角色而剃光胡子，这似乎是把他唯一看上去“更男人”的象征去掉了，甚至使得Henry比Ben年轻十一岁的事实更有说服力。“你看上去就像没拿到勋章的童子军克拉克。”Ben的额头与他怀里紧张的男孩相抵，Henry眨眨眼，避开了Affleck先生如狼般锐利的深邃目光，扇动的睫毛宛如羽毛般轻盈。

缩成一团的身体让Henry看上去比Ben娇小一圈。“我很抱歉。”Henry脱口而出，急忙把交缠一起的手抽出来——也许他并不知道为何而道歉，也许他的眼泪会让Affleck先生误会自己的内心不够强大。

“这没关系，当年我也……”Ben顿了顿，似乎在思索如何避免用把年龄差当作反驳的理由，“我喜欢你这样，Henry。”

“什么？”

“我说，我的意思是并不讨厌你流露感情的样子……听着，Henry，”Ben亲切的喊法仿佛让凝固的空气化作水雾，他重新挽起Henry的手，慢慢地解释道，“……我太喜欢你了。”

暧昧的话语让Henry的脑袋顿时一片空白，他仿佛听见扑通扑通的心跳声，狂跳着的心脏似乎即将蹦出胸膛，虽然跟家里人出柜了，但在媒体前他可未坦诚过性取向啊。

“你不喜欢我吗？”

Ben紧追不舍的疑问与充满告白意味的口吻更让人激动不已，Henry明显感觉到内心的理性渐渐消失。“我……我没有……我”他结结巴巴的，迟迟没有回答对方一针见血的问题。毕竟看了一场电影就一见钟情了的浪漫手段，可与他心中Affleck先生威严谨慎的形象背道而驰。Henry觉得自己仿佛在走钢丝似的，越是急着走到终点，却越是容易掉下糟糕的深渊，他的另一只手搭在两人十指紧扣的位置上，犹犹豫豫的——那可怎么办呢？

“我喜欢，但是……”

“什么？”Ben的打断像是故意的，“Henry，再说一遍？”

“我说，我喜欢……我喜欢啊……”

“嗯哼，那我知道了。”

顿时，Ben把Henry重重地按倒在酒店配备的Kingsize床褥里，湿润的水雾漫过了Henry迷人的蓝眼睛，他禁不住替对方拭去眼角的湿气，然后在Henry表现出一副又要哭了的表情时吻了上去。

Henry完全地陷入床里，他抱着男人宽厚的背接吻，似乎嗅到了那种只属于老男人的稳重气息，而事实的确如此——Henry亲眼偷窥到，每当Ben Affleck心事重重的时候，他总会只身前往不显眼的角落，而且抽烟时总会让尼古丁全部吞入肺中，再缓缓地把浓郁的蓝烟从鼻腔与唇间渗出——此时此刻的Henry已经迫不及待地妄想，对方性感地把带有几分戏谑意味的烟雾吐在自己高潮后发烫着的脸上的情景了。

Henry开始吮吸着Ben干燥的唇瓣，每一下都带着若隐若现的烟草味，他在不知不觉中默认了Ben更进一步的请求。Henry放松了身体，紧接着便被Ben猴急地褪下牛仔长裤与米色毛衣，让自己翻过身子落入穿着整齐的男人那散发着古龙水与棉纺织物温恬香气的怀里。

饥渴的Henry丝毫没有像处男一样的羞涩，他竟然等不及般张大双腿把自己原始的私处在Ben的面前展示，硕大软乎的胸部与线条温婉的上半身与他穿着米色紧身毛衫的样子相差无几，也难怪Henry穿类似颜色衣物被街拍的时候，凸显丝毫不逊色于色情杂志的巨乳女星们的胸乳，难免总会让粉丝浮想联翩。昏黄的立地罩灯映衬出床上二人斜斜的影子，Ben一边揉玩Henry乳尖的敏感点，一边用手指替初次使用后穴的男孩进行扩张。酒店配备的润滑剂浪费了不少，于是Ben只好俯下身，含情脉脉地凝视了Henry发烫涨红的脸几秒后，主动替生涩的后穴口交。

“呜呜……Ben，慢点儿。”Henry耐不住好奇，他支撑起上半身匆匆瞥了一眼，被眼前香艳的画面惊到了：

Henry梦寐以求的成熟男人用指腹把他干涩的后穴连同深色的耻毛向两旁拉开，先前灌入的少量润滑液随着他急促的呼吸一下一下地被挤了出来，冒出些少前液的龟头无精打采，他半勃的生殖器被冷落般地搁在了皱起的腹肌上，仿佛快要射精般的、高潮流连忘返的熟悉快感让他条件反射般地尝试着收敛弓起的身体，此时却被反应过来的Ben果断地掰住了腿根。

“别紧张，Henry。”Ben察觉到Henry的目光，抬起一边的眉，当着Henry的面用舌尖舔掉上唇与牙齿上情色的水光，“这么紧，爹地怎么插，对吧？”Ben装作商议的说话语气好比哄小孩子似的，虽然恶趣味，但马上见效，以至于身下的男孩Henry立即摆出一副既惊喜又害羞的模样了。

不可否认的是，Ben仅仅在插入了两根手指与只用了食指轻轻搔刮Henry睾丸底端的时候，青涩的男孩就哈着气叫喊着配合着抽插的前后律动，在毫无手淫帮助的情况下挺弄几下射精了。窗外此时似乎下起了雨，沙沙的雨声伴随着英伦腔的呻吟声断断续续地在狭小的房间里回荡，把Henry的不安与担忧一并驱散，于是他绷紧脚尖迎接Ben急进却绅士的插入，伸出宛如陶瓷般雪白的项脖任由Ben吸吮，尽管落下了一枚又一枚惹人注目的深红吻痕在毫不介意。

Affleck先生的手掌按在Henry的左胸上，他托起丰满得下坠的乳肉，搓玩着硬起的红润乳尖，男孩鲜活的心跳隔着赤裸的肌肤与炙热的手心向他传递而来，情动的他把湿漉漉的吻接连不断地落在男孩线条优美的下巴与锁骨之间，同时回应自己的是对方零碎却信任的闷哼，恍惚间Ben才意识到身下饰演钢铁之躯一角的Henry竟是这般纯情与天真。

“我爱你……Ben……我爱你……”

Henry明显地感觉到爱人微凉的浓郁白浊隔着薄薄的避孕套射在他的身体里，他像个不知廉耻的荡妇般绞紧肠道深处，狠狠地套弄几下后才舍得让Ben完全地退出后穴，拔掉沾满Henry肠液与包裹满满精子的套子后，兽性大发般着急地骑到Henry的身上，射在了男孩那双洁净的、被亵玩得阵阵发红的奶乳上。

“我爱你……”Henry生怕失去什么似的补充着呼喊道。今晚上发生的一切在他的脑袋中飞快地过了一遍，得不到回应的他懊恼极了，一瞬间甚至觉得像小女孩般幼稚地和Affleck观看纯爱电影是一个巨大的错误决定。

“我知道，我也爱你，我爱你Henry……”

深情的Ben这才开口，他当然知道Henry憋坏了。然后他抹开Henry胸上半干的点点精斑，捧起爱人垂下的脑袋用力地吻下去。Ben抓住了男孩凌乱的黑发，仿佛夺去呼吸般的长久深喉让Henry高潮后白里透红的脸露出神志不清却仍然满足的样子。突如其来的爱情让自己那颗干涸的心重新吸饱了水分，Ben从Henry充满幸福的笑容中大致猜出这也许是男孩的初恋，接着他让爱人躺在旁边，凝望着入梦后Henry那张仍然说着“爱你”之类胡话的脸，被爱着的快乐与矛盾油然而生。

Ben徐徐躺进被窝，他把近在迟尺的Henry拥入怀里，片刻后他关了灯，自作主张地在不知爱人是否能听见的耳边低语，“我会永远爱你。”

 

 

Henry第一次认为假期是可以长得如此让自己厌倦的，毫无目标的日子真是糟糕透顶了。

黑压压的天让Henry感到稍许郁闷，遛着Kal的晨跑结束，顺便在街角的咖啡店买了一杯无糖冰咖啡。他漫不经心地咬着吸管品尝着苦涩的液体，他知道自己要需要保持身材，Henry如此对自己说道，事实上他很清楚，他只是在粗劣地掩盖他在模仿Ben的习惯而已。

他在玄关踢掉球鞋的时候注意到自己倒影在金属门把上那张布满了胡须的脸，刹那间不洁与肮脏的恶心感如潮水般入侵了他洁癖的底线。Henry冲进浴室，他脱光所有的衣服把自己从头到脚淋湿。他无法接受邋遢颓废的自己——因为爹地不会喜欢的，Affleck先生才不会宠这种女孩。

Henry仔仔细细地刮掉胸毛与胡子，熟练地给自己描绘上精致的唇妆与勾勒上扬的眼线，甚至喷上代表少女怀春的甜橙调香水，才重拾自信般昂着头地迈步出来。

“Kal，过来，我们到沙发上坐。”他和缓地叫着宠物狗，重新拿起锻炼时放下的手机查阅。荧幕调亮的顷刻间，两条晃眼的信息呈现在Henry摆出吃惊表情的面前，他像个不知所措的名媛般捂着了嘴巴。

_来自Affleck的一次未接来电_

_宝贝，你怎么了？_

_来自Affleck的新讯息_


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Affleck几乎从不放开来笑，这已经是多年来大众给予他的刻板标签之一了，媒体默认把这归咎于Ben性格的冷淡，毕竟他们又怎么可能承认自己就是那些在他光鲜背后恶意中伤的始作俑者呢。

靠在肩膀上的男孩注视着电视剧的脱口秀，轻轻的鼻音烘托着他清脆的笑声。Henry自然而然地推搡着Ben坚实的臂膀，回应自己的只是一声低沉的闷哼。

Henry茫然地抬起头，微启的双唇映衬着好看的牙齿，眼神迷茫却又温柔，宛如有一把朦胧的蓝色火焰在他的瞳孔中低调地闪烁着。他无法看懂Ben那坚定的目光里表达的意思，就在他困惑的时候，Ben勾起着嘴角吻住了他。

“我爱你。”

莫名其妙的告白让Henry瞬间红了脸庞。他以一个十分别扭的姿态被Ben压在沙发上接吻，T恤的下摆遮不住他的腰身，Henry的脑袋快速地转动着，就像在临时剧场排练时不得不想出回应的台词似的。

在伦敦难得的晴天里，Ben的心情似乎随着金色的阳光一样，变得充满了激情。Ben时常在一切微妙的时间点上调戏他的男孩儿——在Henry按照饮料生产日期收拾冰箱的时候，Ben忽然出现在身后，在扑面而来的冷气前吻他；清晨和Kal散步回来后Henry在玄关解开狗绳时，凭借意志力出现在客厅的爹地跌跌撞撞地扑在男孩的身上献上一枚起床气十足的吻；还有在Henry跪在地毯上拆开一堆奢美华服露出惊讶惋惜的神态时，Ben走过来拿起一件粉红的吊带裙，一边认真地说着很适合他的宝贝，一边像品尝盐边玛格丽特般细腻地吻着Henry胜似甜酒的红唇。

Henry跪在Ben的皮鞋边，男人强大的支配欲笼罩着他，这个时候他可是要称呼对方“Sir”的。紧接着他被宽大的手掌从头到背摸了一遍，仅仅是单调的抚摸已经足以让自己浑身发抖，他白里透红的肌肤仿佛会呼吸般倾诉着，颤栗着渴求更多的爱抚。但Henry仍然坚信Affleck先生有一颗敏感的心，因为对方一开始就降下了厚厚的窗帘，绮丽纯净的阳光与喧嚣的街道瞬间被隔绝了。爹地叮嘱过，这种事情要绝对保密，毕竟连Henry的Kal狗也被他赶到厨房去了。

接着，Henry被提着肩膀拉了起来。肩上的吊带随着激烈的动作向两旁滑下，他被放到爹地的腿上，露出一半的丰硕胸乳重重地压在Affleck先生的西装裤上，Henry吃疼地惊叫了一下，然后连衣裙的裙摆被捞起至背肌上，同时少女般可爱的粉红内裤被扒到腿间，那熟悉的带来无尽快乐的手上来回在Henry弹性十足的臀部上摩挲。

是荡妇，还是处女？

尖锐矛盾的问题在Henry一片空白的脑袋里炸开。爹地的惩罚永远不需要冷冰冰的皮鞭，只要他那双让Henry着迷的大手便足够。Henry的姿态狼狈极了，他的手肘与膝盖勉强地配合着支撑身体，试图通过努力地让爹地的巴掌能稳稳地打在他雪白的屁股上。他仿佛早已成病态一样说服自己，那些红彤彤的掌印正是骄傲的记号，他最害怕的是假若爹地放弃自己，那种惨烈程度算是Henry一个人的世界末日。

可是，谁让Affleck先生的语调如此让人难过呢？爹地公正地教训自己心爱的宝贝，挥动手臂边狠狠地抽打Henry反复弹翘的屁股，边在Henry滚烫的耳边深情地说着爹地爱他。于是，始作俑者小坏蛋Henry自作主张强忍着不发出声音，默默地趴在Affleck的腿上后悔得哭了，可怜兮兮的抽泣声徘徊在凝固的空气中，Henry就像个这才意识到自己犯错的，那个爹地爱莫能助的、不争气的坏孩子。

做了坏事的孩子不配得到润滑，这是Henry与Affleck先生早已约定的条例。男孩抱着破碎的裙摆，火热的身体趴上冰冷的茶几，肿胀的圆润奶乳被硬生生压平。爹地庞大的身躯覆在他赤裸的背上，可完全勃起的雄壮阴茎只够反复戳入前端，后悔莫及的Henry被吊足胃口，他干涩的小穴被搔刮得又红又肿，故意咬着牙龈发出爹地最爱的娇媚惊叫，可现在求饶已经来不及了，即使Henry哭得一塌糊涂，他也得不到Affleck先生完全插入的赏赐。

“我想被操，求您了……求您了……！”

Henry的原始本能被完全激发出来，他口齿不清地请求着，宛如一头发情的母兽似的不顾一切伸手解开Affleck先生的腰带。浴室刺眼的白光更是让Henry急躁，爹地硬是没舍得向他淋冷水。他的双手搭在对方半湿的西裤上，激动的他早已绷着脚尖尿了出来，断断续续的金黄尿液浇湿了爹地的裤腿与昂贵的皮鞋，Affleck嫌弃地摇头，似乎在说Henry的耐心还比不上Kal小狗，毕竟Henry遛狗的时候，Kal可是不会未经主人同时就随地小便的呢。

“Henry，我的宝贝，你得答应我，”

Ben用手背拍醒Henry的脸，他拧紧眉头摆出严肃的目光，“不准再无视我的亲吻，明白了吗？”

“我错了，我知道了……”Henry连连点头，碎碎的刘海无意地遮挡着他猴急的目光。紧接着他被Affleck先生抱到一块全身镜面前，松懈的爹地终于被他扒掉了裤子。

但正当Henry准备给Affleck先生口交时却被对方翻过身体，他目睹自己一丝不挂的身体被完全地展示在两人的视线内。Henry对着镜子张开了腿，爹地的大手分别抓住了他的腿根，小麦色的粗糙手背与白皙红润的软滑大腿相互映衬，就像成人电影故意营造的情色气氛一般吸引眼球。

又直又硬的肉棒被Henry的小手急不可耐地套弄了几下，然后小宝贝心满意足地用深色的大肉棒贯穿自己湿得宛如小溪流水般的粉红紧致肉道。Affleck喃喃地夸了他，原来忍耐一下还会分泌出这么多水；Henry却知趣般支支吾吾地求饶着，再也不敢惹爹地不高兴了。Henry一心二用地侧着脑袋亲吻他挚爱的男人，同时抬高腹部让爹地的阴茎完全退出，穴口那圈紧致的肉夹紧菱角分明的龟头趁着肉柱泛着淫靡水光的时候深呼吸着坐进去，一直插入到深得要让他们俩的睾丸不停欢快地互相拍打，尽管爹地委婉地提示腰力不支了，Henry还快速地以骑乘姿势重复让对方的大家伙插入肠道最深，甚至产生一种几乎要开拓至连自己都未知的湿软腹腔错觉。

最后，Henry得到了爹地亲密无间的内射。他心满意足地挺起腰，翁合的肉道依依不舍地让肉棒退了出来，白浊就像黏合剂似的填满了男孩的肠壁与爹地的阴茎，Henry睁大了好奇的眼睛，当龟头啵的一下离开穴口时，无法合拢的肉穴让大股大股的新鲜精液滴落在地板与Affleck身上，荒淫的画面竟然被Henry比喻成半融化的粘稠冰淇淋。

男孩依稀记得那个晚上爹地握着他丰满的胸乳，含着他左侧的红润乳头才睡了过去。令人尊敬的Affleck先生难得放下防备，但从情欲清醒过来的Henry却像诚恳的教徒一样，口中默念着忏悔。

他抚过Ben贴在胸口的发白鬓发，一股难以言喻的悲伤油然而生。

 

 

 

他为他而来了。

Ben立即购买了最近的一个航班，穿过大西洋，降落在繁华的机场。他以最快的方式出现在他的宝贝面前，因为他知道，Henry绝对不是那种随便麻烦自己的乖孩子。

喧闹的城市没有为Ben Affleck放缓，他的伪装让他成功进入了Henry的公寓大楼。当那道熟悉的大门为自己而开时，Henry憔悴的深情仿佛让Ben听见自己心碎的声音。

那一瞬间，Ben竟然不知道怎么安慰他心爱的宝贝。他恍惚着被Henry拉进房间，干柴烈火地替对方脱衣服，摔进熟悉而又怀念的大床时，Ben才意识到，这一切都是真实的。

他的Henry仍然一如既往地爱着自己。

 

伦敦久违地天晴了。

Henry很久都没经历这么安稳的睡眠。浓郁富足的安全感包围着自己，干爽的棉被中洋溢着太阳清新的气味，梦中的他舒服地翻了个身，却发现旁边的温热消失跆尽。

不……

他条件反射地跃下了床，把冒着暖气的身体暴露在早晨的冰冷中也置之不顾，神志不清的他以致一头撞上了床头柜，生理与心里的疼痛让他痛苦地呻吟着，全身赤裸以四肢着地的丑陋姿态驱动着僵硬的身体。

不，不，

……不！

他张合着两片薄薄的嘴唇，口腔干巴巴地只能单调地叫出一个单词，却听不见自己的声音了。扑通的心脏跳得超速，心口突然绞痛得他不得不扶着床沿干呕起来。Henry无法接受这只是一场荒唐的春梦，明明那样真实的欢爱历历在目，任凭Ben操进身体的那种疼痛却快乐的、无比真切的触感，Henry就做不到欺骗自己。

闻声而来的Kal火箭般窜进主人的房间，跌跌撞撞的声音分明惊动到Henry忠心耿耿的安抚犬。它纳闷着，即使主人的脑袋埋进了它的后颈，Kal还是负责地挺直了腰板。

“Henry……”这时，Ben的身上披着不合身的浴袍走进房间，嘴角还残留着点点牙膏泡沫，“宝贝？”

Henry惊了一下，霎时怔住了。丢人的他早已泪流满脸，便难以置信地双手捂着脸，把青紫的眼眶藏在指缝间，“我……我不小心……不小心撞到……”Henry的舌头几乎在打架——爹地担忧与失望的样子刹那间清晰地重现在他脑袋里，于是乎他只好哆哆嗦嗦地圆着一戳就穿谎言。

直到Ben缓缓地蹲了下来，紧紧地抱住自己那一刻，蜷缩着身体的Henry才拼尽全力，像受伤小动物似的低声呼喊——

“疼……我疼，我害怕啊……求你别离开我，别再离开我了，好么。”


	4. Chapter 4

Ben感到蜷缩在自己怀里的Henry逐渐稳定，时间有点久了，他们两个高壮的家伙就这么保持互相拥抱的姿势坐在地板上沉默，一旁的宠物狗早已不耐烦般地自顾自溜走。导演的潜意识告诉他——现在，是时候让他们的身体进行一场激烈的化学反应了。

“到这里来吧。”Ben在Henry稍作挣扎的对抗下把他的宝贝横抱起来——Ben毫不费劲的模样未免让Henry这位一米八的壮汉一边难为情起来，一边把额头依恋地靠进Ben的脖子里。

“要去哪里？”Henry试探性地问道，兴奋而又害羞。

“爹地想看你穿内衣。”Ben用仿佛讨好女孩般的语气向Henry提出邀请，迷人的绿色飞快地把偎依在怀里的泽西宝贝打量了一遍，至少他的美式求爱在波士顿时无人拒绝，“你可爱的裙子们呢？”

“我……”Henry顿了顿，措手不及的回忆钝痛了他的心头，“不在了……”

“不在了？”

“我扔掉了，”Henry慌张地止住了到嘴边的道歉，“它们……都不在了。”他在面对媒体的时候说过自己是个理智控制感情的人……是吗？至少Ben在身边的时候他确实如是，好比现在，Henry控制住百般复杂的情绪——没有冲向爹地发脾气，撒娇，或者哭闹。

“那还真是可惜呢。”Ben注视了两秒，精神奕奕的眼神仿佛才意识到难堪似的顿时黯淡下来。Henry受伤了，尽管他的恋人并不像小野兽那般敏感，但他却是如此让对方难为情般准确地揭开了Henry正在舔舐的伤口。“抱歉，Henry，我真的很抱歉。”

Ben从后面抱着被自己弄伤的宝贝，看来安慰人这项技能足够让他学习了。他揉了一把搁在胡渣尖儿前的黑色卷发，发烫的大手使劲地把Henry光裸的肩膀往自己的胸前靠拢，然后低下头轻轻地沿着爱人雪白的肌肤，由肩膀到指尖细细地湿吻一遍，笨拙却缓慢得就像第一次向娇妻低头的威武雄狮。

Henry别过头来，似曾相识的温顺打使得Ben不得不停下动作，充满歉意地抿起嘴静候着。“Ben，”他没有用Affleck先生性爱时最爱的称呼，“如果我们……不得不这么小心翼翼地相处着的话，我可能不知道如何修补我们的关系了，”沙哑平淡的嗓音带着一股坚韧的力量，也许谈判与面对是Henry与生俱来的天赋，“你不在的时候我曾经痛苦过，Ben，那真的很痛苦……可是，与其跟你描述我的苦难，还不如趁着在繁忙中偷偷空出来的几天时光，好好珍惜着你，不是吗？亲爱的……我爱你，你回来了就好，你看，你真的回来了。”

怀中的情人带着柔软天然的哭腔，Henry挽着Ben的手背，尝试极力阻止自己失控的颤抖。在Ben还没哀求原谅或者阐述冗长分手理由之前，理性已经使得他把态度放得很低了。

十一岁，Ben自以为是这个年龄差足够令Henry感受到自己的成熟，于是他瞥了一眼那张朝思暮想的脸，惊觉怀中的早就不是那个为了自己舆论中的绯闻女友而争风吃醋的Henry Cavil了。Ben回过神来，只好捂着嘴无地自容地靠着Henry的肩膀闷闷地哼笑。

“你说得对。”Ben默示道。好莱坞的破事还不够折磨自己么？瞧瞧那些小报上的不实消息，若然不是自己与Henry共同如履薄冰般地守护二人间的同性爱恋，承受恶果的必然不是高高挂起的狗仔和群众，而是被击碎的无辜爱情和两人被牺牲的未来。

噩梦般的往事再一次被翻起——成年人的世界有多复杂？不负责任的记者与编辑为了让销量惨淡的报刊冲上佳绩，不择手段似的对Ben Affleck身边的所有事物添上个人肆意妄想，仿佛挖到宝一般在伤害Ben的同时作出引人注目的难堪的桃色文章。

或许娱乐圈认为Ben Affleck受伤的经验丰富，不外乎给这位影路坎坷的男人增添几道疤痕。可Henry Cavil爱他，他深深地爱着他年长的情人，在最黑暗的时光里，就连分手也不能说再见的那些可怖得足够让他对Ben产生怀疑的日子里，Henry终于咬着牙关挺过来了。

——正是因为爱他，所以才要分手。

秘密的恋情为了不被盯上只能选择放弃，保持距离的安全期像雨过天晴般，艰难地被他们熬了过去。Henry甚至感叹，自己的演技实在太好，好得骗过爱犬了，骗过跟自己一起消沉的Kal了。

Ben的沉思太过入神，直到熏人的尼古丁味飘过鼻尖才发现Henry挣脱了自己的怀抱，于是他礼貌地问道，“Henry Cavil先生，我们现在算确认回关系了吗？”

“嗯哼，”Henry自然地披着属于Ben Affleck的衬衫，精致的唇瓣微启着，却不合时宜地叼着味道强烈的男士香烟，一点也不让人习惯，“我准备好了，亲爱的，”他俯下身子，眯着眼装模作样的把烟雾吐落在Affleck先生茫然的胡子渣脸上，仿佛抓紧机会向年长爱人敲诈一笔那样勾起嘴角，“我要双倍的Affleck先生……爹地的爱。”

遮挡着Ben双眼的自然是半裸状态下Henry一览无遗的春光。“嘿，慢点，可别压坏爹地的腰了……”Affleck先生装作生气似的皱皱眉头，此时他的宝贝主动得要命，翘臀也饥渴得快要把无意挑逗的勃起压回腹肌上了。

以为爹地毫无招架之力的Henry被压倒在地上是意料之中的事，后脑勺被搂紧时的他仿佛心跳漏了一拍。一丝不挂的Affleck先生在冰凉木地板上狠狠地啃咬他的嘴唇，忘情投入的Henry被吻得满脸通红，汗津津的刘海扰乱了炽热的视线，思考逐渐变得模糊的黑发美人在被强烈地顶开身体后的瞬间，条件反射叫出令人向往的娇媚呢喃——

“轻一点，爹地……呜呜……Henry可是您的小公主啊……”


	5. Is this happiness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist/夕曜聞歌

Henry Cavill有点醉了，他并拢着腿跨在另一个人的腹上，静止的空气因为自己和Ben急速上升的体温而变得燥热起来。尽管穿着过小的三点式内衣让他十分羞耻，但Henry不得不承认Affleck先生放在屁股上的手掌更让他舒适。可能是太久没有在爱人面前展示自己穿着情趣内衣的身体，偏偏这个角度正好使得自己的裸体在Ben的眺望下一览无余，Henry无所适从地乖巧着闭紧嘴巴，可他绷紧的脚趾却无意中划过对方的手臂，于是，随即便被Ben敏捷地抓住脚背搔刮起来。

“您……确定要看吗？”Henry轻柔地问道。他仍然夹紧着双腿，仿佛用力地捂紧什么秘密似的。

意料之中的他并没有等到对方的回答。Ben的手掌趁机摸了上去，灵巧的手腕带着挑逗的意味往返在脚腕与小腿之间，他一如既往地带着自己的想法皱着眉头，只是在两人眼神相触的刹那禁不住勾起嘴角笑了笑。

Henry没法从演技出众的Affleck先生眼里猜测对方有没有被灌醉，自己的肌肤倒是发烫得要命。漂亮人儿的胸口光滑得不行，粉红色的乳尖毫不羞涩地把还没巴掌大的布料顶起来，薄成半透明的布料透着乳尖的轮廓，可Henry心里清楚得很，他的私处还没来得及剃毛，充斥着原始男性气息的那片私密说不得招惹来Affleck先生的不满。

迫使Henry穿上唯一一件女式情趣内衣可不是Ben的念头。Ben一声不吭地把手探进Henry深邃的股间，把从细长内裤两侧露出的浓密阴毛往里拨弄了几下，起伏的呼吸声随即从耳边传来——Henry濡湿的后穴仿佛按捺不住般在Ben的手心明显地自我扩张着，但是身上人却像在忍受什么苦难似的，即使涨红了脸，也坚持不发出任何声音。

也许这时候几句甜蜜粘腻的情话便能够驱散Henry的羞怯，让这位还没意识到自己多么诱人的宝贝露出卖弄风姿的媚态，Ben却选择把高高在上骑着自己腰部的爱人拉回怀抱。他选择靠上Henry胸部与细腰之间，接着在对方吃惊的眼神下沿着心爱宝贝的小腹毛发一路往下亲吻。薄软的肌肤上布满略显凌乱的阴毛，Ben当着Henry的面无视掉作为软乎乎的女孩儿不该拥有的雄性下体，毫不意外地把Henry挂在胯间的内裤边继续往下扯。

爹地……没有生气吗？Affleck先生竟然没有嫌弃我乱糟糟的模样。Henry不禁胡思乱想，眼泪悄悄地占据了眼眶。

“别看，很脏……我还没来得及……”他尝试打断Affleck先生的探索，下一秒便被爹地狠狠地用巴掌掌掴了臀部，好奇心立即被打断的Henry在诧异中感觉到可怜的内裤直接在Affleck的手中被扯烂了。

Ben一直是半裸着的，这回Henry无意识的几下挣扎把他浴袍斜着的领子弄开了，体毛浓密的波士顿男人用双手强行禁锢身上人儿的腰肢，随即让Henry不得不把屁股挪到自己同样赤裸的腿间，毛丛中半勃的猩红阳具仿佛受到命令似的在Henry敏感的腿根乱撞一通，超乎常人的尺寸配合着模拟性交的动作，不到一会就把宝贝白嫩的大腿弄得又湿又红。

“别乱动，不然爹地等会不给你剃毛了。”Ben把脸埋进Henry若隐若现的乳沟，慵懒地说道，“但是现在，我还不想放下目前的兴致。”

他的双颊终于也跟着红了，不知道是摩擦Henry胸部的原因，还是醉酒的表现，这时才渐渐表露出来。

接近两米的高壮男人一旦把Henry压在身下，漂亮的英伦美人儿就会在Ben危险气场与庞大体型的制约下，马上变得更是白皙娇小起来。Ben抓住他凌乱而又充满美感的黑发接近狂热般深吻了许久，直到眼神相触，Ben才闷闷地将浓重的酒味撒落在Henry柔美肉感的下巴上，并且矛盾地献上一个讨好的吻。此刻的Henry多么害怕Affleck先生的嘴巴里发出嫌弃的话语，于是他只好歪着头，默默地向他的爹地投向半是怀疑、半是顺从的目光。

被重重压制在沙发上的Henry几乎无法动弹，抗议无效后他只好抓紧Ben宽阔的后背，同时露出爱宠般胆怯的神色，他呆呆地把头贴在Ben起伏的胸膛上略带急促地呼吸，情不自禁地把小手伸向爹地发白的胡子与鬓发的时候，才发现身上人前液淋漓的龟头早已嵌入了他成熟的红润穴口。

“Henry，Henry……我的宝贝……”

Affleck先生沙哑的声音情迷意乱地在Henry的耳边呼唤爱人的名字，他的大手摩挲着因近日缺少健身而曲线变得曼妙的肥美腰肢，熟练地抓起Henry松懈的腿根往侧边大大地掰开，他的声音越是温柔，动作却越是用力，甚至带着些中年男性不该有的任性和粗鲁。

“你看你湿得，跟荡妇没有两样，好孩子，就这么着急要进入快乐的时光吗？”他侧着头，嘴唇贴上Henry散发着独特个人气息的耳根，干燥火热的触感让身下人不由得发出一声短促的惊叫。

“但是，Henry现在好脏……连毛都还没……”

“Henry一点也不脏。”Ben的脸孔在Henry的面前渐渐放大，在性欲与爱情的作祟下，连发白且不整齐的胡子的微醺脸孔也变得越发迷人，“爹地想跟毛茸茸的Henry做爱，爹地想干Henry乱糟糟的小穴，现在就要，宝贝儿，你湿得简直不像话了……”

Henry不得不承认自己的身体在Affleck先生天然浓烈的荷尔蒙熏陶下早已有了强烈的生理反应。太糟糕了……他明明是想要作为女孩一样香香软软地跟爹地做爱，然后假装悄悄地怀孕似的等待着哪天抱着被射满精液的大肚子给Ben一个惊喜……

“那Henry还是公主吗？”眼角莫名其妙的泪水被Henry不经意地挥手擦去，“没有穿裙子，也没有漂亮的身体……”

“Henry已经是公主了，亲爱的，你不知道你自己有多美，谁有资格作出批判，说你不漂亮呢？”爱人白里透红的酥胸被Affleck先生绅士地揉捏了几下，他们胸贴着胸，一边用接吻安抚Henry自卑的内心，一边揽着弓起的腰，捻玩起微微发烫的饱满乳尖。

Ben总是能够提前预测到当他进入Henry身体时对方的反应，于是他在Henry流下眼泪前急忙吻上宝贝沾满水光的唇瓣，绵长深情的舌吻让Henry把甜腻却哀怜的呻吟急匆匆地咽了回去，在爱人对自己发出毫无招架之力的叫唤之前趁着水漉漉的润滑更加挺进一些。二人相处的世界十分安静，安静得Ben能感觉到Henry围绕在耳边的每一丝呼吸，他凝视着心爱之人半眯着、带着不甘心与渴求的灰蓝眼睛，真真切切地感受到下体被Henry鲜嫩的肠道紧紧绞住下摩擦着带来的欢愉。

“Ben！”Henry被突如其来的插入惊得睁大了眼睛，他条件反射地喊出最信任的名字，随之马上就被一个充满安全感的怀抱压紧。他感觉到一串伴随着水声的轻啃在他的脖子上流连，胡子渣刮过后雪白的颈脖清晰地流下稀疏的猩红印记。此时此刻的Henry无法形容那些微疼的印记在自己身上来带的满足感与幸福，他的双臂环上Ben壮阔的肩膀，两人交合的位置早就湿作一团糟，可Henry却如Ben所说那样没有感到一丝不安与肮脏，他缩了缩脚趾，任由半勃的阴茎垂在卷得皱皱的肚子上一碰也不碰，并且顺着Ben的姿势让爹地插进身体更深的位置里。

“Henry真乖……我的宝贝。”Ben奖励般孩子地在Henry的额头上啄了啄，垂下的刘海让他看上去迷人极了，完全就是Henry梦寐以求的糖心爹地。他轻易已经地把Henry肉乎的大腿压向对方的腰侧，尽管完全大张双腿露出私处的姿势足够让Henry脸红耳赤，但被浓厚荷尔蒙熏陶后的爱人却带着些无羞无耻般，用隐隐约约的痴笑回应自己，“Henry能自己抓着屁股吗？”

Ben似乎没有准备等Henry的同意，擅自让发呆的小甜心把双手放到腿根，细细的小手抓紧得快要把手指都陷进丰满的臀肉里了。

Ben落在乳肉上的湿吻让Henry不得不并拢着手臂，挤得拱起的乳肉上一片汗珠仿佛零碎的钻石般在昏黄的光线下隐隐发亮。

爹地是故意的！

每插进去的同时就会用舌尖迅速地舔过Henry高翘着的敏感乳尖，粉红的乳首却没有得到接下来仿佛哺乳练习似的用力吮吸，Ben故意吊着Henry的胃口，掌控一切的他把Henry的服从一点一滴地满足在自己的控制欲上，他略带粗糙的手掌似乎总是温暖而又柔和的，正如Ben正在慢慢地用指腹摩挲在Henry肌肤上，侧耳享受着身下人断断续续的娇喘，不知道总爱表达理智高于情感的Henry是否已经在自己的调教下沦陷。

沙发上赤裸的Henry Cavill几乎如同一滩湿透的海绵似的瘫软着，短促的高潮让他的大脑一片空白——就在刚才Ben边用充满情色意味的手指捋着他絮乱潮湿的阴毛，边试探地掰开翻出的红色嫩肉时快速抽插，接着在Ben几下完全抽离后完全进入的折磨下被插射了。他的手背搁在嘴唇上，恍惚中似乎想起爹地在他的耳边笑着调侃他是心急的“小婊子”那低沉性感的嗓音。Ben安慰似的抚摸着Henry蹭红了的腿根，引人注目的壮观阳具在他的胯间依然硬挺着，只要Henry点点头，Ben足够让他心爱的小甜心有一个高潮不断的性爱之夜。

接着两个人因为失去重心滚到客厅的地上，于是Ben背靠着沙发，轻而易举地把前倾的Henry抓回自己的怀里。

“胸部真涨啊……Henry，就这么想做妈妈么？”Ben趁机从后面伸手偷偷揉了两把Henry的酥胸，胯下坚挺的阳具顺势由下至上地捅开了Henry快要滴出淫水的后穴。Henry在分神间迅猛地被操开了，一条手臂被迫着带到Ben的脑后，年长的爱人急不可耐地吸上他的乳头，弥补刚才漏下的模拟哺乳。

Henry蜷着脚趾拼命抓着地毯摩擦，这个姿势让他仿佛被牢牢禁锢在Ben阴茎上似的没有丝毫松懈的机会，他条件反射下紧缩的腹部连同阴毛一样带着点点精斑，薄薄的白浊点缀着Henry脆弱的小腹，可Ben过分粗大的阳具却一点也不怜香惜玉地在里头紧致的肠道内狠干，窒息的快感让Henry不得不呛出眼泪。

“Ben……又要射了……”

话音刚落，Henry眼睁睁地看着阴茎不听使唤地喷溅出几滴稀薄的精水，他娇媚地主动回头向爹地索吻，在接吻分神之际，Ben却用手掌扶着他的腰，同时抬了抬胯，故意在Henry的惊叫下把黝黑发紫的阳具伴随着湿透的肠液连连来回上下抽送，连同沉甸甸的睾丸不停地拍打在Henry无动于衷的肉球上，发出的淫秽声音足够让身上的人儿羞耻得产生了再次逃跑的念头。

“别逃……要去哪里呢？我的宝贝。”Ben在Henry前扑的瞬间轻易地把小一圈的人儿压在身下，他抓紧Henry的后脑勺用力地吻着，阴茎沿着暴露在外的股缝趁机埋进更深一寸，舌头仿佛侵略般夺取Henry口腔中仅剩的空气。

“呜啊——”

Henry双膝跪地，手肘支撑起两人的重量，在Ben的强吻下大脑模糊的他翻起白眼，就连唾液也接连不断地滴落在地板上。也许是他的反抗激起了爹地的占有欲，宛若兽交的后入姿势让Ben强而有力的腰肢顶撞着他的屁股抽插了起来，在臀肉泛起阵阵肉浪的同时双乳也放荡地摇晃着，被野兽般巨大身体压制下的Henry渐渐地像不知廉耻的荡妇般享受着接二连三的快感。

然后Henry忽然被Ben的膝盖向外顶开，趴着的他不得不顺从爹地意思翘起屁股——Ben粗重的气息洒落在Henry敏感的后颈上，他像雄狮般吻着Henry收紧的后背，一只手包裹上Henry小腹上半勃的阴茎，一只手却摸上Henry的手背与他手指相缠。

“Henry，He、Henry……”

Affleck先生的呼喊断断续续的，语气却仿佛撒娇，“爹地射在里面好不好……宝贝儿也一起……”

“Affleck先生……”

Ben礼貌的询问突然让Henry回想到初夜的那晚，于是他腹腔里湿软的肉道竟条件反射般地含紧了爹地天赐的阳具，他咬着下唇点了点头，痴情地感叹道，“Henry要怀上爹地的宝宝啦……”

高潮带来的痉挛让Henry本能地退缩，但Ben快一步地把他搂紧到怀下。直至在Henry体内射精时Ben依旧是那样体贴地吻着爱人的耳垂，老男人磁性的嗓音缓缓地询问着Henry的感受，甚至通过爱抚胸部来安慰温顺却颤抖着的宝贝儿。Ben青筋暴露的阳具插入肠道深处，长久的大量射精揉磨得Henry不得不挤出眼泪闷闷地哼叫着，但爹地话语里却带着用不完的温情，哄得小宝贝像只顺从的小鹿。

 

当Ben从浴室里把清理干净的Henry抱回卧室时，他的宝贝儿已经累得有点神志不清了。

“爹地……”

Henry挣扎了两下，眯着眼睛注视身上吸吮乳头的男人——Ben似乎在为Henry最后尿了自己一身的事情耿耿于怀，Henry无奈地拥上Ben的肩膀，挺起胸脯给他的情人哺乳。

“Henry会怀上宝宝……吗？”

他当然知道这只是自己的痴心妄想，可是Henry不想再跟Ben Affleck隔着大西洋谈恋爱了，只能玩着甜心秘密情人的游戏了。

“爹地可以再干我一次……在把我操干也行……”他边发着抖，边把手指探进红肿的后穴，急躁的语气渗透着惶恐与不安。

“开什么玩笑呢……Henry？”

“只要，只要您不离开我，Henry什么都愿意做……”

“Henry.”

Affleck先生用亲吻止住了Henry继续钻牛角尖的想法。

“Henry已经是我的小公主了。”他厚实的手掌疼爱般地包起Henry的小手，放到嘴边慢条斯理地吻了起来，“我们会一直在一起……Henry也会穿上你最喜欢的衣服，裙子也好，化妆也好，爹地只会一如既往地疼爱他的宝贝女孩的。”

“可是……”

“听着亲爱的，Henry今天已经很累了，如果Henry今晚乖乖睡觉，那明天就快要穿上裙子了。”Ben深情地注视着Henry因为不安慌神而无处可躲的目光，“我保证，Henry明天醒来的时刻会看到爹地，这个房间内所有的事物都会像现在一样不会改变的。我爱你，Henry，爹地请求你，再给我一次信任，可以吗？”

Ben的语气带着稍许命令的态度，但他知道他的乖孩子最喜欢这种模式的相处。夜已经很深了，他在Henry偎依进来的那一刻熄灭了床头灯，宝贝独特的甜美气息灌满了鼻腔，默不作声的两人相约好一般静静地闭上了眼睛。

直至Henry发出熟睡的呼噜声，清醒着的Ben却发现Henry把他出汗的左手拇指抓得那么紧，宛如陷进梦魇中的天真孩子。在夜色的掩盖下，他吻了吻挚爱情人的额头，胡思乱想的大脑瞬间冷静了下来。

——Henry是爹地值得疼爱一辈子的公主。

 

_Is this happiness?_


End file.
